Lust Actually
by LiveThroughBooks
Summary: Hermione suddenly cant stop thinking about a certain Weasley twin. Is it a fleeting affection or something more? And is it truely unrequited..
1. Chapter 1

Note: In this story Hermione is 16 in 4th year, making Fred 18 in 6th year.

HERMIONE

It was in every other way a quiet unassuming day the moment Hermione Granger noticed Fred Weasley for the first time. She had noticed him before of course; always running amok around the castle with George; sleeping in the room next to her when she stayed in the Burrow; and just generally popping up around the place. But for some reason she had never looked at him like she did today. Maybe it was just because she was getting older and had actually found herself getting interested in boys for once; going so far as to smuggle a book out of the restricted section entitled ' The Naughty Witches Wild Imagination' and staying up all night pouring over the pages, occasionally letting her hands wander from the thick parchment.

Hermione thought about it, she had caught herself looking at Dean Thomas's newly formed muscles a lot more than usual lately; maybe it was just a general interest in the male population of Hogwarts (which suddenly seemed to have swelled in size) rather than a specific interest in Fred.

He had just climbed through the portrait hole, laughing and joking with George, his arm hanging casually round the shoulder of Angelina Johnson, his hair shining with raindrops as they trooped their way back from quidditch practice. Hermione had looked up and found herself filled with a strange sort of longing to be the one that Fred was lavishing his attention on, the feeling changing to jealousy as he swung round and pulled Ange into a crushing bear hug, with George quickly moving round to squash her in on the other side. She quickly pushed these thoughts aside and turned her eyes back to her transfiguration essay which was already a foot longer than it needed to be.

"Hermione, Could you just.. Sort of twist that way for a second?"  
She looked around and saw Ron sitting on the floor near her armchair, his body contorted into an uncomfortable position as he tried to make out a sentence near the beginning of her parchment.

"No Ronald!" Hermione sighed exasperated, "How are you ever going to learn?"

She listened to him make some feeble excuse about how she wouldn't feel so harsh when he failed the yearly exams before deciding that she was too tired to do any more work tonight anyway and headed up to her dormitory. On impulse she flipped her curly brown hair a little as she walked across the room (Something she had seen Parvati do one to many times) and felt her lower stomach flip a little as she caught Fred's eyes and smiled, earning her a sexy wink in return. Feeling a blush creep across her cheeks she hurried up the curved staircase before she did anything to ruin what she felt had been a small triumph in her limited experience of boys.

Two hours later Hermione was still awake, lying in bed and listening to the rain lash against the windows, sounding like thousands of tiny drums beats. She sighed and rolled over for the thousandth time, finally giving in to temptation and reaching into the crack between the bottom of her mattress and the frame of her four poster bed, pulling out her recently acquired book. Her heart suddenly speeding up, whether from arousal or due to the fact that she was holding the book in a room full of girls who were not necessarily asleep, she quickly checked that the thick maroon hangings around her bed were shut firmly, pulling out her wand and uttering a quick spell that sealed them, and her, off from the room outside them. Muttering a second spell under her breath she caused a small orb of light to hang in the air over her head, allowing a soft warm glow to spread across her cacoon. Her heart still fluttering in her chest Hermione opening the book to a page she had bookmarked and began to read where she had finished a few nights before;

_Victoria looked up into the eyes of the man standing before her.  
'What do you want?' he repeated forcefully as he stared down at the beautiful witch before him, scantily clad in only a short skirt and soft blouse, her surprise at finding him awake at this hour still evident on her face.  
'I.. I don't know,' she stammered even as every fibre of her being screamed out at him to touch her, kiss her, throw her down on the table and fuck her until she screamed his name..  
'Yes you do,' he replied just as forcefully as, taking her by surprise for the second time that night, he leaned down and kissed her plump pouting lips as hard as he could, bringing his right hand up to grasp one of her heaving breasts at the same time._

_Pulling back he looked at her again, raising one eyebrow in a clear question.  
'Please,' she whispered, swallowing hard and looking up at him again, 'Please don't stop...'  
Making a small sort of growling noise in approval the man hastened to agree latching his mouth back onto hers, this time forcing hers open roughly with his tongue moaning deeply into her mouth as she brought her hand up and curled them into his hair, pulling him even closer. He moved slowly backwards, pushing her with him until her ass bumped into the edge of a table behind her._

'_Up,' he grunted, half lifting her as she pushed herself up onto the ledge wrapping her legs around his lower chest as she did so, moaning as his hand found her breast again and began playing with one of her tight little nipples, rolling it around as she moaned loudly into his mouth, feeling her underwear grow damp and a great heat spreading throughout her entire body.'_

As Hermione read she found that she could not help but picture herself as Victoria, reading everything as though it was her caught up in some midnight affair, feeling herself leaking slightly into her knickers. And, although she tried to push it away at first, she gradually found her mind transforming the man in the scenario into none other than Fred Weasley, eventually letting herself picture the two of them as her need for release built. Clamping her lips together to prevent herself from moaning, which she desperately wanted to do Hermione rubbed her thighs together, trying to create some friction as she leant against the headboard the book resting between her closed legs. Finally, abandoning all pretences, Hermione reached had hand under the waistband of her pyjama shorts and dipped a finger into her soaking wet folds, letting out a soft moan as she did so, before hastily shutting her mouth, which had fallen open at the sensation and hoping anyone who was listening had associated it with a soft snore. Now softly stroking up and down, being careful not to be too fast as she knew she was dangerously close to her climax, Hermione continued to scan the pages, attempting to hold off her own building orgasm until the woman in the story achieved hers.

_Ripping open the buttons at the top of her blouse Fred grabbed one of her heavy breasts in his hand before bending forwards and closing his mouth over the taunt nipple, earning a shriek as she revelled in the new sensation. Almost unconsciously she reached her hand down towards her throbbing centre, needing to be touched there so badly. _

_However Fred just gave a soft laugh before grabbing her wrist and moving it back to the edge of the table. Smiling as Hermione moaned in desperation he leaned forwards and whispered in her ear, 'You're going to want to be holding on babe.'  
Then he knelt down until his knees were touching the stone floor, his eyes at perfect level with Hermione's incredibly damp opening, clearly visible through her open skirt and white panties.  
'Put your feet on my shoulders,' he commanded, his voice coming out somewhat hoarse as he continued to gaze at the wondrous sight before him.  
Hastening to obey Hermione opened up to him even wider allowing him access to her most private parts, whilst simultaneously causing another wave of her arousal to soak her now see-through underwear.  
Fred reached forwards and, grasping hold of the edge of her under garments ripped them away in a single movement, as Hermione leaned backwards, resting on her elbows, her clit standing erect and hard as it begged to be touched, a small drip actually running from her opening down the edge of her thigh.  
Fred slowly placed his mouth on her open centre kissing it softly as Hermione moaned louder and sat up, grabbing his hair.  
'Please, please... now' she begged, not even sure what she was asking for, just knowing that she needed something.  
Fred complied and slowly inserted his tongue into her tight, drenched opening before withdrawing and forcing it in again harder than before.  
Feeling herself tighten up already Hermione moaned his name, grabbing at one of her nipples and twisting it between her fingers, all previous inhibitions gone._

_His tongue slowly moved up and down, licking around her sensitive nub, but never touching it. Finally, Grabbing the curves of both Hermione's glorious ass cheeks he began to softly stoke his tongue over her clitoris, feeling a flush of wetness begin to flow from Hermione's glistening centre. However, he knew she was very close and that he wouldn't have much longer to explore, so gently and tentatively he began to insert his long index finger, waiting for her long loud moan of approval before quickly making it two digits and speeding up the pace. _

_Hermione was now gently rocking back and forth whist grabbing at the edge of the table, desperately holding onto anything as the pressure in her lower abdomen reached burning point.  
She let out one extremely loud and breathy moan before crying 'Fred, Fred, I'm so close…. Fred I'm…'_

_However Fred had attached his mouth to her nub and was now alternating between sucking and flicking his tongue very quickly and this in combination with his fast pumping fingers had now pushed Hermione over the edge. Hermione felt her insides explode as she screamed Fred's name, feeling herself push wetness out over Fred's tongue, her insides pulsing, as she closed her eyes and gripped his thick red hair for all she was worth, curling her toes against his shoulders as she let out one last shudder and felt herself being pulled forwards by Fred who enveloped her in his arms and she shook and continued to feel the after waves of the most explosive orgasm she had ever had.._

Meanwhile back in her bed Hermione had removed all of her lower garments; her fingers flying over her soaked clitoris as she imagined them as Fred's tongue, opening her mouth in a silent scream as she inserted a finger into her opening, pushing her into her orgasm and feeling its strong wave wash over her; clamping her thighs over her hand while continue to pump her finger until at last her muscles began to unclench. Glistening with sheen of sweat, Hermione wiped her shaking fingers on her sheet before replacing her pyjamas (without her soaked underwear) and falling into a deep sleep, haunted all night by dreams about a certain Weasley twin.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I know it is obvious, but just stating that all characters etc. belong to J.K  
Also, thank you so much for the reviews, this is my first story so it was a very nice surprise  
Oh, and I never felt that the books made it really clear if butter beer was alcoholic or not.. So for the purposes of this story, it is

FRED

Fred yawned and leaned back, the soft velvety armchair behind him hugging his back. Stretching his arms out and casually draping one over the back of Angelina's chair next to him, he let the warmth from the fire in the Gryffindor common room wash over him.

"Fred! Here look I'm trying to show you something!"  
He turned his head round to his brother George who was thrusting a piece of parchment under his nose. Squinting down at the heading 'Canary Creams: Take a bite if you dare!' he flicked his eyes over it nodding every now and again, occasionally making a mark with the quill that George had tossed into his lap.

Lifting his head again Fred glanced around to watch his little brother's best friend walk across the room. Suddenly she turned her head and looked straight back at him, and without hesitation gave him a long slow smile. Feeling a jolt of surprise, as he had always assumed Hermione to treat him with great indifference, Fred offered her his trademark 'sex wink,' or at least that was what Katie Bell had christened it. His surprise mounted when a dark blush sprouted across both of Hermione's cheeks, and he wondered curiously what she was thinking about...

Chuckling slightly he turned back to the group of people he was sitting with, and, giving the parchment back to George, let his eyes wander to the girl occupying the seat next to him. Angelina was, in his opinion, outrageously attractive, and he was filled with a sudden desire to reach over and pull her face closer to his. He pushed these feelings down though; he had in fact done that very action a few times, hell, the two of them had even shared three fun filled nights together. However, in the aftermath of each session both had agreed that the other wasn't exactly their type and motioned to remain friends.

Fred closed his eyes and let himself reminisce happily about their first night together. They had been in fourth year, the second week back if he remembered correctly. They had spent the Christmas holidays owling suggestive messaged back and forth, much to George's amusement, who had made it something of a sport to see how many he could successfully intercept and heavily edit before passing them on. They had had very little contact in the first week back and Fred's frustration was growing when suddenly, in a free period, he was walking around a corridor on the seventh floor and came face to face with the very girl he had been dreaming about. Without saying anything she promptly dropped all books she was holding and flung herself into his eager arms, continuing to make out passionately until both of them were panting heavily and desperate for more. On impulse Fred had turned to the door directly on their left and pulled it open without knowing who or what was inside.

Whooping with delight, he peered inside to see a small sparsely decorated room that was largely empty apart from a large queen size bed that stood directly in the centre of the room. Without stopping to wander what the room was or why it would be in the castle Fred promptly pulled Angelina into the room, and, after locking the door twice, pulled her onto the bed where he continued to ravish every inch of her skin until she was moaning loudly and chanting out his name.

Afterwards they had lay there for a long time, Fred absentmindedly tracing patterns on her back as she lay in the crook of his arm.

'Fred..,' she began haltingly.  
'Hmmm?' He replied sleepily  
'That…that was really absolutely amazing,' She laughed hesitantly, 'well I'm sure you know that. And I'm really, so happy that my first time was with someone I knew and really trusted, and that I really really wanted to do it with,' she smiled after saying this. 'But... I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, you know?'

Fred thought for a minute, he hadn't really thought about what would happen between the two of them in the long term, but he nevertheless found himself disappointed that Ange wasn't interested in pursuing anything. Although, coming to think of it, it was probably for the best; Ange was one of his best mates and he wouldn't want anything to complicate that…

And so they had parted ways that afternoon with a long slow kiss and an agreement that good friends was enough for both of them.  
Things had stayed that way for another few months, until one night Fred had awoken to his bedroom hangings being drawn back by Ange who was silently sobbing; tears pouring down her face. Sitting up hastily he had pulled her onto the bed with him, pulling the covers back around his bed and casting a muffling charm at the same time.

After lying with her for a solid half an hour, he had finally got the story out of her; Simon Calfield in the year above, who she had been seeing for a month or two, had apparently been cheating on her with Bec Stone; a fact she had discovered after walking in on them having passionate sex in an abandoned classroom.

"And he always said he wanted to wait before making the next move with me!" She wailed, a fresh wave of tears making their way to the surface, "What's wrong with me Fred? Am I that repulsive?"

And that was how, after another ten minutes of comforting words, Fred found himself once again wrapped around the most gorgeous girl in his year, kissing her desperately, making love to her silently and lovingly; much more gently than their first encounter.

The third and last time Fred and Ange had come together was in their 5th year. Gryffindor had just won the quidditch match that had determined their place in the upcoming final against Slytherin. Fred, George and Lee Jordan had naturally, raced to the kitchens to secure a large amount of food and a healthy supply of butterbeer before arriving back at the common room where the celebratory party was in full swing.  
Looking back, he supposed that he and Ange had in fact had already had a fair bit too much to drink, but sneaking down to the Kitchen for a late night snack had seemed like such a good idea. They were standing alone in a corridor on the ground floor, trying to remember which wrong turn they must have taken to get here when Fred looked hard at Ange who had thrown her head back and was laughing at something he had said. She looked so beautiful at that moment that he still grew hard thinking about it even now.

He grabbed her hand, swung her round to face him and simply said 'Ange,' although it came out in a gruff tone; his voice thick with longing.  
And suddenly, without saying anything, she was moaning into his mouth as he turned them around and backed her into the wall, his hand grabbing one of her full breasts as the other lifted her skirt and skilfully pushed her underwear down, surprised at how wet she was already.

'Fred' she moaned, 'Fred, I need you now.' And with that, he pushed his own trousers down and thrust into her in one deep fast movement, causing her to gasp and him to call out a rough swear word. Lifting one of her legs to wrap around his waist, he had continued to thrust in and out, while kissing her roughly and passionately. Both of them were panting and moaning loudly, hardly caring if they alerted someone to their presence, and within five minutes Ange had called out his name one last time before opening her mouth in a silent 'O,' her muscles clenching hard around him and pulling him into his own climax along with her.

Since then, they had continued to remain friends, and now, a year later, that was still the last time they had come together. Sighing slightly Fred got up and announced he was heading to bed, glad that his robes concealed the fact that he was hard as a rock after thinking about sex all night.

However, lying awake in his dormitory that night, as he found himself stroking his length to relieve the pressure, his fantasy of him and Ange against the wall, rough and hard, kept getting interrupted as Ange's face transformed into that of Hermione Granger; her mouth open, panting out his name. Grunting slightly, as Hermione had never before featured in one of his private late night dreams, he allowed himself to picture the two of them together and was surprised as he came almost without warning a second later. Still shaking with aftershocks, he cleaned himself up and lay back on his bed, falling asleep with a slight frown on his face as he continued to picture the slow smile the 4th year girl had given him that afternoon.

Sorry! I know that this chapter wasn't much about Fred and Hermione but I wanted to give Fred some background and don't worry, he and Ange are very much over now and the story will move on Thoughts and comments are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: So sorry for the epically long delay; I sort of lost motivation/inspiration for the story and only just got back into it... I will try to be better! Hopefully you are still reading it

HPOV

Two weeks later Hermione woke with a start. Opening her eyes she was unsure as to why she had woken until she heard a large raspberry being blown and Peeves floating away cackling.  
"Peeves!" she hissed, trying not to wake the remainder of the dormitory as she hastily scanned around her for something to throw at the idiotic poltergeist. Sighing as he simply drifted through the nearest wall, she lay back and made a conscious decision to give up on sleep and head down to the great hall for breakfast; it wasn't even that early after all.

It was the second Hogsmead trip of the year, and so Hermione hastily threw on a selection of casual clothes before trying in vain to flatten her wild wave of brunette curls. Admitting defeat, she turned to fetch her shoes before crying out in pain and leaping up into the air. Grabbing her foot she pulled out the badge that had pricked her; "Potter Stinks," flashed happily up at her. Making an angry sound in the back of her throat she picked up her wand and with a single flash watched the letters moving around and transforming to become S.P.E.W. Much better, she thought to herself as she slipped into her shoes and started the trek down to breakfast.

Sitting down between Harry and Ron, who, to her great surprise, had risen earlier than her, she decided not to mention the badge; there were much fewer of them floating around anyway. I mean after the incident with the horntail, it was almost embarrassing to be seen wearing one. Zoning into their conversation as she poured herself some coffee, she was in time to hear Ron mutter "It's supposed to be amazing... like liquid fire; and it gives you the confidence to do... well anything"  
Harry was nodding fervently while glancing up in time to watch Cho glide across the hall.  
"Harry?" Hermione asked in amusement, "Harry, you just put your elbow in the butter dish…Harry!"  
"whaa.. yeah, agh! Dammit"  
"Don't worry, I don't think she saw," Hermione replied smirking as she watched harry turn a similar colour to Ron's hair; she knew if Harry had 'the confidence to do anything' anything he did would be involving a certain raven haired girl.  
"Anyway what were you guys talking about?"  
"Well, umm, don't get mad or anything Hermione..." Ron was off to a great start... "But we thinkkk we've found a 7th year who might be willing to sell us some Firewhisky!"  
Hermione's outraged reply was cut short by Fred and George who had snuck up behind her them.  
"why Gred… do my ears deceive me?" Fred began in a mocking childish voice  
"No Forge.. I believe ickle ronnickins and the three musketeers are finally growing up.  
"Ron," Fred suddenly said in a very serious voice "Mate... I might finally start telling people that we're related."

"Shut up you two," Ron fumed, his ears turning bright red, "Anyway, shove off, aren't you going to Hogsmead with Lee?"  
"Nah," George dismissed this with a wave of his hand as he sat down opposite them... he's in detention with McGonagall for turning Kylie Morgan's hair blue."  
"No he's not," Fred corrected, "that was you. He's with Snape, he threw a firecracker into Flint Stones cauldron last week."  
"And that was you! Anyway," George continued, "He's serving time. So we thought we'd supervise you three this lovely weekend." Hermione watched as his face cracked into one of the twin's famous evil grins, and was sure that Fred's face was doing the same behind them. However she was unable to follow the thread that the conversation had taken because Fred had suddenly rested one of his hands casually on her shoulder as he continued talking.  
Fighting the impulse to lean her back into his broad, muscled chest, she focused instead on trying to remember how to breathe normally; why was it suddenly so difficult?

"Hermione!"  
She looked around and realised everyone was standing and looking at her in a peculiar way  
"Sorry, sorry, I was just um, thinking about err, about the rest of that transfiguration essay I've got to finish."  
She grimaced and blushed as all the boys around her groaned, and George and Harry each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her up.  
"Not today Granger," Fred said with authority next to her as the five of them trooped out of the hall and into the bright sunshine outside.

Two hours later after making the usual rounds through Honey dukes, Zonkos and the apothecary, Ron and Harry began walking towards the three broomsticks.  
"Erm, I think Jack said he'd be meeting us here around now…." Ron trailed off looking guilty, "I mean I wouldn't want to be rude and leave him waiting or anything..."  
Once again Hermione didn't have time to react to this as George suddenly looked around them and said "You know what, that's a great idea, you guys go ahead, have fun; don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said winking before slapping Fred on the back with a quick grin.  
"What?" Harry trailed off, understanding flitting across his face as George suddenly turned and ran a few steps; "Katie... oi Katie! You here by yourself?"

"Fine, Well you three go one ahead," Hermione said very firmly, "I think I'll just head back, I've spent quiet enough time in detention thanks to your wild schemes.."  
"Aww Hermione, come on.. Don't be like that it'll be great..." Ron was silenced by one of Hermione's icy glares.  
"Ooh better be careful Ronnickins, Granger might write to mummy if you're not a good wittle boy," Fred smirked, but cut Ron off as he tried to answer, "Anyway, I might head back too... trust me boys, while it's a necessary experience, I don't think I fancy another round of Firewhiskey anytime soon. Besides, I think Lee will be just about done… whatever it was he was doing." Fred frowned, clearly trying to remember exactly what it was their best friend had done this time.

"Whatever," Ron mumbled "you're coming right Harry?"  
Harry cast a guilty look at Hermione, who just rolled her eyes.  
"Err well I guess I'll just tag along, make sure you don't get into trouble or anything y'know?"  
The two of them hastily turned and walked towards the large wooden doors of the nearest bar

"So Hermione, do you actually want to head back or were you just saying that to spend some quality alone time with me?" Fred wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione, his eyes twinkling.  
Mortified, she felt a deep blush steal across her cheeks again as she replied "No, no I think I really had to be getting back."  
Fred just nodded as they turned to walk back  
inside; Hermione was secretly kicking herself, why couldn't she just flirt back! They could be having a butterbeer together at the moment... instead she had reiterated just how much of a wet rag she really was. Horrified she started to feel her eyes tear up and instantly began blinking like crazy.  
"Hermione?" Fred stopped, looking at her with concern "are you alright?"  
"Wha? Oh yeah fine, sorry, think I got dust in my eyes or something."  
Fred seemed to accept this as he continued walking.

FPOV

Fred was still absentmindedly trying to remember what exactly Lee had done to land himself in detention when he thought he heard a small sniffle behind him. Looking around he was startled to find Hermione shiny eyed and looking as though she was about to cry. Bewildered and quickly flicking through what he must have said or done he gently asked  
"Hermione? Are you alright?"  
"Wha? Oh yeah fine, sorry, I think I got dust in my eyes or something." Her voice came out a pitch higher than normal and sort of wavered towards the end, however it seemed fairly obvious she didn't want to talk about it so Fred shrugged and continued walking towards the castle.  
Sighing and utterly confused about what was happening he cleared his throat, however before he could say anything suddenly paled as he eyed Filch a few shops away.  
"Err Hermione," he began in a quick undertone, turning so his back was towards Filch, "I'm pretty sure I just remembered why Lee isn't here."  
"Huh?" She looked up at him confused, Her eyes still sparkling.  
Fred was suddenly struck by just how pretty she was and was momentarily side-tracked, however quickly thought of more pressing things.  
"Yeah well thing is... someone… really, could have been anyone, no idea why Filch thought it was me and Lee, err borrowed some venomous tentacular seeds from the greenhouse and they somehow ended up exploding on one of the fourth floor corridors.. Pretty funny really, no idea why everyone got so angry..."  
He glanced at Hermione and noticed she was fighting back a laugh  
"Long story short, I'm fairly sure I was meant to be in detention this morning too and Filch over there may be looking for me... fancy taking the road less taken back to the castle?"  
She surprised him by asking "You mean the Honey dukes passage?"  
"I'm Harry's best friend Fred" she replied, answering his unasked question.

He grinned at her, confused by how much he had liked hearing his name on her lips, before grabbing her arm and running with her towards the bright candy shop at the bottom of the road.  
Laughing as they burst through the door, and glad to see that it was bursting with people, his grip moved from her arm down to her hand as he manoeuvred the two of them through the store, up to the side of the counter.  
"Right," He began and then stopped as he looked down at the girl whose hand he was holding. Fred had known Hermione since her first day at Hogwarts, but it was suddenly as though he was seeing her for the first time; her hair had come loose from the bun she had tied it in and curly strands were hanging around her face, her cheeks were flushed from their quick run, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at him in anticipation and her mouth, which Fred suddenly found he couldn't look away from, was pulled into a wide smile, her lush lips parted over her bright teeth.

"Fred?" she prompted, "Err I think I can see Filch out the front of the store" she finished, standing on tip toes to try and see over the swarm of people between them and the front.  
"Not to worry" Fred replied, pulling her down the narrow set of stairs in the corner and into the basement where he promptly pulled up a trap door and issued her down a second set of stairs into a dark tunnel.

Shutting the lid behind him, Fred heard Hermione whisper something before a small orb of light shot out of her wand to hover a few meters in front of them.  
"Nice one," he said appreciatively, watching her blush again and wondering if maybe just maybe, his brother's best friend had some kind of feelings for him.  
"Alright, let's move off. Sorry it's actually a bit of a hike" He grinned at her as she moved off in front, while he quiet enjoyed watching the view of her walking from behind.

Half an hour later after walking mainly in silence they reached a small staircase that seemed to lead into a solid wall.  
"Hold up," Fred said as he pulled a grubby piece of parchment out of his back pocket and tapped it with his wand.  
"Oh I thought you gave that to Harry last year" Hermione said as she watched the marauders map spread out in front of them.  
"Yes well err whoever planted those seeds needed to see whether the corridor was clear see... "Fred shrugged "Anyway it seems it's a good thing I borrowed it because at this current moment it seems Snape is standing right on the other side" Fred pointed towards the wall.

He watched Hermione pale in the dim glow from their orb of light.  
"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he can't hear us or anything" Fred reassured her, although he dropped the volume of his voice dramatically.  
Hermione started to giggle and leaned back against the wall.  
The end of the tunnel they were standing in was very narrow and Fred suddenly found himself becoming conscious of just how close they were, and the fact that besides Hermione's face, there was very little to look at. The fact that she had just leaned again the wall and unconsciously let out a small moan, made to make matters only more difficult as it reminded him way to much of a certain fantasy he had allowed himself a few weeks ago. Fred shifted as he felt himself getting hard, trying desperately to think of his aunt Muriel or something.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, until the sound of her breathing was all he could hear. The air had seemed to become slightly electric. And suddenly he couldn't help it; he bridged the gap between them with a small step and simple stood in front of her. Her eyes came up to just below his.  
"Fred?" she asked softly  
Instead of answering he slowly lifted his left hand and cupped the back of her head before leaning in and lightly pressing his lips to hers. Moving to pull back slightly Fred was shocked when instead Hermione pressed her whole body into his and wound her fingers through his hair moaning as she deepened the kiss. It was suddenly as though a dam had broken, or exploded, and he pushed her roughly into the wall moving his other had to her waist as he ground his erection into her stomach.

Gasping for air she let out a loud moan which he hastily silenced with another kiss while slowly moving his hand up towards her heaving breasts. Laying his hand lightly on one he softly brushed her nipple with his thumb and was rewarded with a soft cry as Hermione attempted to press herself further into him. Emboldened and wondering just how far she would let him go he removed his hand, ignoring her achingly soft utter of 'no' and slowly moved it back, this time under the soft cotton of her shirt. Reaching his left hand down to her bra strap he deftly unclipped it one handed and pulled it off, dropping the lacy black material onto the ground while leaving her shirt on, and simply pushing it up exposing her surprisingly large breasts.  
This time it was Fred who moaned as he grasped one in his hand and resumed rolling her nipple before breaking their heated kiss and moving his mouth to engulf the small pink bud, brushing his tongue over the hardening flesh.  
He quickly stopped and pushed back when Hermione uttered a moan so loud he was terrified for a moment that someone must have heard. He let his eyes roam over her body; she was so lush, her cheeks pink, her chest heaving as she panted. She lifted her eyes to his and simply said 'please?'  
"Oh my god Hermione," was all he could reply before resuming his attack on her other breast while firmly covering her mouth with his other hand.  
Eventually removing his hand, hoping she had enough sense to stop crying out so loudly, even though the sound was possibly the sexiest thing he had ever heard Fred finally let his hand move down to the edge of her shorts, skimming the top and fingering the button. 'Hermione?' he asked softly, still unsure of how far she wanted this to continues.  
"Yes. Yes. Oh my god yes" she moaned her answer, going so far as to reach down and undo her buttons herself.  
Satisfied that she wanted this as much as he did, Fred roughly pushed her shorts to her ankles, watching as she softly stepped out of them. Then, kneeling down on the hard floor he slowly pressed his mouth of to her mound, kissing her softly through the lacy cotton of her white, and quickly turning see through, underwear. Bucking, even at his softest of touches, Hermione moaned and panted, grabbing his hair as she felt the pressure building in her lower abdomen, clenching her muscles to increase the incredible pleasure she was feeling.  
"Hermione, "Fred's voice was thick with longing, "I want you to touch your breasts while I kiss you."  
His request almost sending her over the edge without even touching her, she complied instantly, revelling in the sensation.  
Back to work, Fred slowly pulled her cotton panties down, marvelling at how beautiful she was all over, and wondering how it could have possibly taken him so long to realise his brothers best friend had turned into the sexiest woman he'd ever seen. Slowly tracing the edge of her slit with his tongue, he realised she was soaking.  
"Your so wet babe," he moaned, "You're so ready."  
He quickly inserted one long finger, giving her only moments to prepare before quickly making it two, curving them inside her and feeling her shudder and clench around them.  
"Fred... Fred I'm really close... Fred..."  
"Come for me Hermione" was all he said as he watched her come undone above him.  
Both of them caring about the noises she was making, she bucked around his fingers, and just when she thought she was finally coming down, he quickly doubled the pace he was thrusting his fingers into her at, whilst simultaneously latching his mouth onto her slippery, swollen clit, licking it with short rough strokes.  
Hermione let out a soft scream and gripped his hair so hard her hands turned white, as a second orgasm crashed over her for the first time in her life. Pushing friends head into her she clenched over and over again, feeling a small wet stream leaving her as she did, too far gone to think about it though. When she finally stopped crying and shuddering Fred stood up and pressed her hard into him, wrapping her in his arms as she continued to quake with small aftershocks. It took him only a small moment to realise with shock that she had started crying.  
"Hermione? Hermione! I'm sorry, babe what's wrong?" He panicked for a minute, thinking he had pushed her into something before she put him out of his worry.  
"I'm sorry," she gasped, "I'm so sorry, there's nothing wrong, I think I'm just abit overwhelmed. That was, that was absolutely incredible." She half laughed, half sobbed "I'm sorry I'm ruining it by crying."  
Relief washing over him he hugged her hard again, laughing as he said "Don't worry; there is absolutely nothing you could do to ruin that."

They stood there for another minute before Fred bent down and helped her step back into her shorts and underwear, pulling it up for her, while handing her the bra that they had discarded earlier.  
'Thanks' she mumbled, clearly looking slightly embarrassed.  
'Don't you dare act all shy, now that that's over,' Fred said with a wicked grin, 'not once you were so vocal just a minute ago.' He laughed as he watched her turn slightly crimson.  
Unable to help himself he pulled her close again and this time bent to her ear, 'Hermione,' he started, then paused, 'can I ask you something?'  
He thought he heard a hitch in her breath as she answered 'what?'  
He smiled against her as he replied 'D'you, D'you always squirt?'  
'oh my god,' was all she could say before burying her face into him once more, hoping by the looks of it, to lose herself inside him.  
'Hey, hey, no, don't be shy, I loved it,' he reassured her 'it was so hot. I was just wondering.'  
He smiled as she looked up finally.

"No" she finally sighed. "No that's never happened before." She paused. "It felt really really good though..." She bit her lip.  
Fred kissed her forehead 'Good that's all that matters then. Now come on, I feel like we've been in the dark for half our lives."  
Stepping up the stairs he tapped his wand against the wall and it slowly opened into a hatch, allowing the two of them to scramble through the humped statue.  
As soon as it closed Lee came skidding round the corner.  
"Fred! Oh my god man where have you been. McGonagall is going to absolutely murder you. Hurry up I've been looking for you for the past 2 hours!" Lee panted as he pulled up beside them.  
"Calm down, got here as fast as I could, didn't I Granger." Fred replied. "Alright keep your pants on mate, let's go."  
"Hey I'll see you later Hermione alright?" he started as he left, being dragged along by Lee. He stopped, noting her downcast expression.  
"Hermione." He said again, waiting for her to look up. When she did he simply said "Don't you think I'd rather be hanging out that doing detention with McGonagall?" He grinned as she finally smiled before turning and walking in the other direction.


End file.
